mixels_absoultley_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mixels Movie (on the BIG screen)
The Mixels Movie is a theatrical adaptation of the Mixels animated TV show which was released in theaters on September 17, 2016 in the United States. Release dates for other regions are sometime in December. The beginning of the movie was shown on as a sneak preview in anticipation for the movies theatrical release. The movie was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, and Village Roadshow Pictures and Distributed by Cartoon Network Movies and LEGO System A/S. This movie is the second theatrical movie by Cartoon Network as well as the second to be rated PG (for crude humor, mild violence, some theamatic elements, mild language, and suggestive humor.). Story The Nixels have taken over Mixels land and the only people who can save Mixels land are the Mixels as they look for the MEGAMIX Cubits in their first big screen adventure! Synopsis The movie starts with a prologue with the Elder Mixels fighting with Major Nixel in a Lava Temple for the MEGAMIX Cubits, then we go back to the present day in Mixel Land. The Infernites are taking hot lava showers and getting ready for the third annual Mix Festival once again. Zorch is eating broclobeans to "fuel his fire", and Flain and Vulk are taking hot lava showers, while Major Nixel is planning to defeat the Mixels once again. He finally finds a foolproof plan, so he and the Nixels set off to Mixels Land to destroy the tribes and places one-by-one. The Electroids are eating Hamlogna Sandwiches in Mixel Park during a picnic before the Mix Festival with The Wiztastics and The Glorp Corp when Zaptor eats all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches just like at the last Mix Festival. (Mixed Up Special) And, suddenly the Fang Gang shows up to the picnic and eat everything and let out huge belches that ruin the picnic due to Chomly's bad breath. The other tribes are coming to Mixel Park for the picnic when suddenly Major Nixel shows up in his cloud machine and sends hordes of Nixels into Mixel Park to destroy it and they fall right onto the Mixels which urges the Mixels to look for the cubits to do some Mixes to beat the nixels, but they fail this time and all of the Nixels run from Mixel Park to destroy the other tribes homes. Mixel Park is now destroyed and in flames, so the other tribes go to the Cragsters home to stay until the nixels are gone. But, on the next day, it goes horribly wrong and the mine gets destroyed by a sinkpool (sinkhole/whirlpool) and all of the Cragsters belongings are destroyed, including the mailbox and the Ceramic Figurines. All of the mixels find out that Flain and Kraw built security cameras in all of the tribes territories and all of the homes are destroyed and in flames so they go to Mixel Mountain to find the elder mixels and spare parts for a Mixel-sub. They find out that Flain has one, but it is unfinished and a prototype, they eventually find all of the spare parts they need , but little did they know, the Nixels were listening and they follow the Mixels to Mixel Mountain and they chase the Mixels through Mixel Mountain and the Mixels have to live in a cave until the Nixels are gone so they can finish the Mixel-sub. They still have to live in the cave for a while because even though they are finished with the Mixel-sub, as the Nixels are still on Mixel Mountain. The Nixels eventually find them, so they get into the sub to find the Spikels. The Mixels tear through Mixels Land trying to find the Spikels and they eventually find them in the Spiky Desert and they dive the Mixel-sub into a lake that leads to an ocean. Scorpi is looking sadly out a window in the sub, looking at his tribes destroyed home. He runs to find Nurp-Naut, Burnard, and Globert. Some Scuba Nixels eventually find the sub and try to shoot it which causes the sub to leak. The sub explodes due to the leakage and the mixels actually find the Elder Mixels on a part of Nixel Land. The place is called Nixel Island, but Mustle Nixel shows up and knocks out the Mixels and takes them to Nixel Tower. They wake up to find out that Major Nixel is preparing a Nixel Bomb to nix Mixels Land, and they are by a big sack of rainbow MEGAMIX Cubits. Major Nixels puts the Mixels all in handcuffs and locks them on little benches and ties all of the leaders to a self-destruct machine. The Elder Mixels are killed by being impaled. The leaders have to sacrifice themselves in order to save the other Mixels by rolling the self-destruct machine out of Nixel Tower to disconnect the bomb. Glomp tells Torts to feed Glurt. They roll out of Nixel Tower and disconnect the bomb. The other Mixels mourn over the supposed loss of their leaders. But, the bomb still explodes and destroys the bottom half of Nixel Tower, which is starting to collapse. Major Nixel and Mustle Nixel go into seperate giant cloud machines and set out to completly nix and destroy Mixel Land. The giant cloud machines land in Mixel Park and set down the Nixel bomb to hypnotise any coming Mixels. The Tribal Leaders come back up to the top of Nixel Tower and use the Flexers Max to catapult them back to Mixels Land. They are catapulted back to Mixels Land due to the Flexers strechy powers. But when they get there, most of the mixels are hypnotised due to the Nixel Bomb going off. So, the remaining Mixels go to hide in Mixel Cafe and actually find the Elder Mixels to revive with a book of spells. The Mixels cast the spell and revive the Elder Mixels, but they are later hypnotised. The Nixels, Major Nixel, and the hypnotised Mixels see the blast of magic come out of the roof of Mixel Cafe, so they break into Mixel Cafe through the doors and windows and trap the remaining Mixels. The hypnotised Mixels are un-hypnotised and Major Nixel aims a flame-thrower at the Mixels and prepares to fire at the Mixels. He fails and all of the Mixels MEGAMIX and become The Ultimate Mixel and start splitting up into different into Different Mixes such as the Torts and Mesmo mix and many others to defeat all of the Nixels. But they unmix and try to help the Elder Mixels with defeating the Muscle Nixels that had surrounded them. Flain and Magnifo mix to create an awesome rock-star mixel. They start playing I Wanna Rock and bring the color back to Mixel Land. Major Nixel, Muscle Nixel, and the Nixels are kicked out of Mixel Land and everything is back to normal. All of the Tribes homes are being restored to their status-quo forms and everything is going back into shape and the Mixels are setting up the next Mix Festival. Zulk puts on Good Feeling and Feel This Moment and mixes and remixes them. In a post-credits scene, Major Nixel is setting up more attacks on Mixel Land (possibly setting up for a sequel or a continuation during the show.) THE END. In a second post credits scene, Balk, Mesmo and Torts are playing a game of cards that ends very odd and creates a strange 3 element cubit of awsomeness. In the final post credits scene is an old temple far away from mixel land with a humanoid key hole and forgetton mixel runes craved into the walls, hinting that the sequel has something to do with the temple and the key-hole getting unlocked. . Transcript (Warner Bros Pictures logo plays normally when Magnifo comes in.) Magnifo: That dosent look right... (Magnifo zaps the logo and turns it into the Warner Animation group logo.) Magnifo:Abra-kawaka-DOODLE!! Audience: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!! Magnifo: Now, I will turn this object and background into a different object and background. Abra-kawaka-DOOOODLLLLE. (Magic hits the logo and turns it into the Village Roadshow Pictures logo.) Magnifo: Now, FADE OUT and enjoy the show! (Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures present) (A Warner Animation Group prodution) (In association with Cartoon Network Movies and Lego System A/S) (Zooms into a lava temple where the Elder Mixels are fighting with Major Nixel) Infernite Elder: I have had enough with with your evil antics! Major Nixel: What are you gonna do about it! Electroid Elder: We will zap you to the death! Cragster Elder: We will crush you, Major Nixel! Wiztasitc Elder: We will have a magic-off! Major Nixel: Shut up, you old coots! Infernite Elder: Elders, bring out your staffs! (All of the Elder Mixels bring out their staffs.) Infernite Elder: Power burst! (All of the Elder Mixels use the magic power on their staffs) Infernite Elder: Release the energy! (The Energy goes into a giant blob and almost blows up the temple) (Fades into the Mixel Land sky) Chorus: Mixels..... Zaptor: The movie on the BIG screen! (Zooms through Mixel Land as we see Glomp falling out of bed, Gobba making some Totem Poles, and Flain in a Hot Lava shower.) Vulk: This year's Mix Festival is gonna be awesome! Flain: Are you gonna be the DJ dude again this year? Vulk: Yep! I'm gonna do things a little differently though. (Vulk shuts off the Lava Showers) Flain: Uh oh! We should check on Zorch to make he didnt trash our hangout or rig it with pranks, man! Vulk: Yeah, we should! (Flain and Vulk run to Zorch) Flain: Oh. Whatcha doing, Zorch? Vulk: And what are you eating?! Zorch: Just broclobeans to fuel my fire! Flain: So, that means that... Zorch: Yes, it does! Vulk (under his breath): Gross... Flain (under his breath and to Vulk): I'm now regreting letting Zorch re-light my head flame! Vulk: Come on, Zorch! We gotta get to Mixel Park to set up the Mix Fest! (Zooms to Mixel Park where the Electroids, Glorp Corp, and Wiztastics are at a pre-Mix Fest picnic) Magnifo: I really like this Hamlogna stuff...*gulp*...it's really good! Hey guys, you should try this stuff! Mesmo & Wizwuz: No thanks! Magnifo: OK, suit yourself! Glomp: This stuff tastes awful! Teslo: That's because your snot's all over it! Glomp: Oh. Glurt: This stuff tastes great! Torts: This won't stop sticking to my hands! Volectro: Look, the Fang Gang's coming! (Gobba, Chomy, and Jawg come in) Fang Gang: Heyo! Gobba: Look, food! (The Fang Gang eat all of the food and burp) Volectro: Ewww, what'ZZZZ that ZZZZZmell?! Teslo: I think it'ZZZZZ Chomly'ZZZZZ breath! (Teslo looks at a hill and sees the other Mixels coming down) Teslo: Uh oh! (Zooms to Nixel Tower's interior) Major Nixel: I spy with my little eye...the third annual Mix Fest! Set up the Cloud Copters! Nixel: Nix! (TRANSLATION: Setting up the Cloud Copters, sir!) Major Nixel: To Mixel Land, my Nixels! (The Cloud Copters go to Mixel Land) Flain: Hey, dudes!!! Teslo: ThiZZZ iZZZ bad! REALLY BAD! Zaptor: What are we gonna do! (Zooms to the Cloud Copters) Major Nixel: Time to load Mixel Land with Nixels! Nixel: NIX! (TRANSLATION: But, the Mega-Nixel-Mixel-Nixer isn't working today!) (Major Nixel pushes the lever to release the Mixel-Nixer anyway) Major Nixel: How's that for not working! (Zooms back to the picnic) (whistling) Teslo: What'ZZZZZ that noise?! Zaptor: TeZZZZZlo, look up! (Flain looks at a strange sphere coming down on the picnic) Flain: What's that?! Vulk: It looks like the Mega-Nixel-Mixel-Nixer. Flain: Oh. Flain and Vulk (screaming): THE MEGA-NIXEL-MIXEL-NIXER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Flain: Oh no, our friends! Vulk: Why isn't Mixel Land becoming colorless? Flain: I don't care, we have to save our friends! Let's go! (Zooms back to the picnic) (The sphere hits and only cracks open) Teslo: Run! Nixels: NIX! NIX! NIX! NIIIIIX! Teslo: We have to go somewhere ZZZZafe! Volectro: I know! The mine! Zaptor: Let'ZZZZZZ go! Mixels: To the mine! (Zooms to the mine) Seismo: This good that you come! Shuff: Yeah, me like Volectro very much! Krader: I make great dig-digs too! Seismo: Be careful in yard, there sinkpool! (Seismo points to the sinkpool) Seismo: So, be careful. Mixels: OK. Shuff: Bedtime! Flain: Come on, let's go to the spare rooms! Mixels: OK. (The next morning) (Seismo looks out of a window) Seismo: Uh-oh, sinkpool get bigger! (Seismo goes outside and checks on the sinkpool and sticks his foot in it) Seismo: Sinkpool not get worse! Mixels: NO! (The sinkpool starts growing and swallows a rock that was covering it) Mixels: Uh-oh! (The sinkpool starts devouring the mine as it swallows and destorys the house, the mailbox, a shelf that held the Ceramic Figures, the Rockball arena, and a Cloud Copter that had landed shortly before this happened) Krader: This bad, our home destroyed. Shuff: Teddy-Butterfly gone. Seismo: This not rad fun. Kraw: We can check what is happening at the other tribal homes, but the Cragster camera is down of course. (Kraw looks through the camera footage to find footage of their destoryed homes) Flain: Oh no, it's worse than I thought. (Flain turns the footage reel to the other Mixels) Mixels: *chatter* MORE TRANSCRIPT DIALOGUE FOR THIS MOVIE COMING TOMMOROW! Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:Templates Trivia *The Mixels Movie's animation is smoother than the show's animation **This may be because of Warner Animation Group animating the movie instead of Atomic Cartoons, the company that animated the show. **This was also done for the minor 3D animation for vehicles, environments, and etc. *This is the second time Mixels has used minor 3D animation. (Mixed Up Special) *This is the first time Mixel Cafe is seen (at the end of the movie.). *This is the first time a Mixel-sub is seen. *The Mixels Movie uses some of the score songs from the everpopular movie, The LEGO Movie. *This has the most emotion and action out of any Mixels episode. *This is the first time the Elder Mixels are seen. *This is the first time a Mixel is killed. **But, he is revived at the end of the movie. Soundtrack *The following score tracks are... **Mixels Theme (Orchestral). 0:00 - 0:30 **Prologue. 0:30 - 1:30 **The Infernites. 1:31 - 3:00 **At the Picnic. 3:01 - 4:52 **Nixels, ATTACK!!!! 4:53 - 5:58 **The Mine 5:59 - 7:46 **The Sinkpool problem 7:47 - 8:48 **The Cameras 8:49 - 10:12 **To Mixel Mountain!!! 10:13 - 12:36 **The Chase 12:37 - 13:53 **Major Nixel's plans 13:54 - 15:36 **To the Ocean 15:37 - 16:53 **Requiem for Mixel Land 16:54 - 18:34 **The Sub Leak! 18:35 - 20:39 **On Nixel Island 20:40 - 24:59 **Meeting the Elder Mixels (one of the longest tracks) 25:00 - 31:31 **Knocked out 31:32 - 32:03 **In Nixel Tower (the longest track not counting the End Credits Suite) 32:04 - 39:12 **The death of the Elder Mixels 39:13 - 40:49 **On the bomb 40:50 - 41:20 **The Ghosts 41:21 - 42:39 **The Sacrifice 42:40 - 44:57 **Vulk's speech 44:58 - 46:24 **The Leader's are back!! 46:25 - 49:01 **The Flexer's catapult 49:02 - 52:53 **Back to Mixel Land 52:54 - 54:33 **The Mind-Control Bomb 54:34 - 55:47 **In Mixel Cafe (the shortest track) 55:48 - 56:00 **Trapped and Revival 56:01 - 58:56 **MEGAMIX!!!!! 58:57 - 1:00:43 **Saving the Day!!! 1:00:44 - 1:02:32 **Bringing the Color back!!! 1:02:33 - 1:04:59 **Back to Normal and Epilogue 1:05:00 - 1:07:47 **End Credits Suite 1:07:48 - 1:15:32 **The 3-Element Cubit 1:15:33 - 1:16:01 **The Hidden Sequel Temple 1:16:02 - 1:17:23 **Score composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and arranged by Gregor Narholz *The following bonus songs and songs are... UNDER CONSTRUCTION Release The Mixels Movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 22, 2016. Many different retailers did different things to promote The Mixels Movie, Walmart gave away 4 LEGO Mixels sets with the purchase of a Blu-Ray 3D Combo pack of the movie, Target gave out a free and exclusive Major Nixel LEGO Polybag with the purchase of a Blu-Ray copy of the movie, Best Buy gave out a free copy of the 3DS version of the videogame, and Toys R Us gave out a free LEGO Store gift card and Nixel minikit with a purchase of the Special Edition of the movie. Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:Templates